


Can anybody find me somebody to love?

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The SHIELD musical [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Grant deserved happiness, Inspired by a Queen Song, Love, Song: Somebody to love, Songfic, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Skye walks into an old abandoned theater and something spectacular happens





	Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakingthetide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/gifts).



> Hello everyone, in honor of Bohemian Rhapsody coming out this week at the time of this posting, I decided write a fic with some of our favorite AOS characters singing Freddie Mercury's favorite song. Now please be seated in front of your computer, phone, tablet, whatever device and please enjoy the show.
> 
> I also recommend listening to the actual song as you're reading to get the full effect.

**Can Anybody Find Me (Somebody to Love)?**

Skye walked into the old theater in Los Angeles. She hasn’t seen Grant, Mack, Fitz, or Coulson all day. Suddenly she gets a message from Coulson telling her to meet him at an old abandoned Theater in East L.A.

She made her way into the auditorium and it was pitch black. Then she heard **“Can anybody find me somebody to love?”**

Then a spotlight switched on and it showed Grant sitting at a piano. Then more lights came on showing Mack on guitar, Coulson on drums, and Fitz on Bass.

Skye’s eyes then returned to Grant when he began to sing **“Each morning I get up, I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet, (** _Take a look in the mirror and cry_ **) Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord what you’re doing to me I have spent all my years in believing you. But I just can’t get no relief, Lord.”**

Skye made her way to the front row and sat down at the seat that was reserved for her. She never expected Grant to set this up and sing one of her favorite Queen songs, she was beginning to wonder if the spirit of Freddie Mercury had something to do with this.

 **“Somebody (** _somebody **)** , _**Ooh somebody (somebody), _can anybody find me, somebody to love?_** Grant continued playing as he looked over at Skye and threw her a wink. Skye began to blush now.

 **“I work hard (** _He works hard **),**_ **Everyday of my life, I work til’ I ache my bones. At the end (** _at the end of the day_ **) I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own** _(goes home on his own)_ **I get down** _(down)_ **on my knees** _(knees)_ **and I start to prey** _(praise the lord)._ **Til’ the tears run down from my eyes, Lord.”**

Skye began to silently sing along to the song. She still couldn’t get over this. Then the lights began to flash various different colors.

 **“Somebody** _(somebody),_ **Ooh somebody** _(somebody) **Can anybody find me,**_ **somebody to love?”**

 _“(He works hard)_ **Everyday (** _everyday **),**_ **I try, and I try, and I try. But everybody wants to put me down. They say I’m goin’ crazy. They say I got a lot of water in my brain. No, I got no common sense** _(He’s got)_ **Nobody left to believe. No, no, no, no.**

Then the guitar solo began, and Mack played it like a master, seriously Freddie Mercury’s spirit must be making this happen, with everything that has happened in the last couple of years with Dr. Strange and Ghost Rider, ghosts were not that far off.

 _“(oh Lord)_ **Ooh somebody, Ooh (somebody), anybody find me, somebody to love (** _Anybody find me someone to love)”_

Skye was just bopping her head to the beat of the song, having a great time and smiling.

 **“Got no feel, I got no rhythm, I just keep losing my beat** _(just keep losing and losing)_ **I’m okay, I’m alright,** _(He’s alright, he’s alright)._ **I ain’t gonna face no defeat** _(yeah, yeah)._ **I just gotta get out of this prison cell. Some day I’m gonna be free, Lord.”**

As the song finished up Skye was already applauding. Everyone took a bow and Grant jumped off the stage. Skye wasted no time in grabbing him and kissing him deeply. “So what did you think?” Grant asked.

“I loved it, but you didn’t have to put on a show to say I love you,” Skye replied.

“I know, but I wanted too.”

Skye smiled and kissed him again.  “I love you too Grant,” she said.

As day turned to night, a spirit flew over the city of Los Angeles, that spirit was Freddie Mercury.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Also god bless you Freddie Mercury, Rest in Peace.
> 
> Also I would like to know what your favorite Queen song is in the comments.


End file.
